Petit Free!
by g-dino
Summary: Jamais le jeune Makoto Tachibana n'aurait cru devoir héberger quelqu'un chez lui. Qui plus est ,une personne plus que de petite taille aux caractéristiques mi-humaines et mi-animales et lui rappelant étrangement quelqu'un qui lui est cher. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Cette nuit-là ,l'adolescent sentit que quelque chose s'était introduit dans son lit. A moitié endormi cependant ,il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant le matin qu'il se dit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé:un petit être ,un peu moins grand que sa main ,se tenait recroquevillé sur un coin de son oreiller. Makoto fut extrêmement surpris et à la fois soulagé de ne pas l'avoir écrasé pendant son sommeil. Il resta là à le contempler un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la petite chose bouge enfin. Makoto ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Dos à lui ,il s'étira de tout son long avec ses bras puis se retourna ,sentant une grosse respiration derrière lui. Tous les deux face à face , ils affichèrent chacun une expression étonnée ,voire choquée. L'un choqué par la grande taille de son vis-à-vis et l'autre choqué par sa ressemblance frappante avec un de ses proches.

«-Haru…?»dit il inconsciemment. En effet ,le petit être ressemblait étrangement à son meilleur ami Haruka ,dont il était également secrètement amoureux. Ce qui fut d'autant plus gênant pour lui ,ne souhaitant pas qu'il le voit comme ça au saut du lit. Les mêmes cheveux noirs aux reflets brillants ,les mêmes yeux bleus ,la même forme du visage…à l'exception de ses vêtements ,un simple t-shirt blanc élargi et lâche ,et surtout de ses attributs de chat , des oreilles et une queue.

«-Non ,je ne suis pas Haru….d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas de nom.»répondit il. Il avait également la même voix que lui , mais en un peu plus aigue ,en accord avec sa taille. Makoto s'interrogea d'abord sur sa provenance , puis à ce qu'il allait en faire , pour enfin arriver à se dire une chose:le monde est décidément plein de surprises. Une «créature» comme celle-ci n'avait encore jamais été observé jusqu'à maintenant et de plus ,la ressemblance exacte avec son ami était des plus troublante. Cependant ,l'idée de le confier à des scientifiques ou à d'autres personnes de cette trempe ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. Au fond de lui ,il voulait le garder. Sans doute animé par son amour pour Haruka et pour les chatsétrangement combiné ,il voulait le protéger et le chérir.

«-Quand tu dis que tu n'as pas de vrai nom… qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Je ne te dirais pas. Je ne te connais pas et je ne compte pas faire ami-ami avec t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Par contre ,j'accepte que tu m'héberges un peu chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher.

–Qui viendra te chercher?» Pas de réponse. L'arrogance de la créature contrastait totalement avec le calme et l'inflexibilité de Haruka. On percevait cependant une certaine distance ,comme une peur de l'inconnu ,ce que traduisait certainement ses paroles directes. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir confiance en lui.

«-Dis…tu n'aurais pas peur de moi par hasard?»demanda Makoto en souriant. Le petit homme rougit.

«-Il….il y a de quoi quand même! Tu es grand ,très grand même , et Dieu sait ce que tu veux faire avec moi!» Il avança de quelques pas et continua ,d'un air cette fois ci plus calme.

«-Cependant ,malgré ta grande taille ,ton visage et ton air un peu ahuri me rappelle celui de quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup…. C'est lui qui viendra me chercher. Du coup , tu es moins impressionnant que ce que décrit mon peuple.» Plusieurs interrogations se bousculèrent dans la tête de Makoto. Tout d'abord ,on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un air ahuri… il fut un peu vexé. Deuxièmement ,chose plus importante ,le mini Haru avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un qui cette fois ci avait l'air de lui ressembler. Coincidence? Puis il repensa à cette histoire de peuple. Il pensa à un monde parallèle puis sourit à cette idée. Cette hypothèse n'était cependant pas à écarter. Des êtres de cette taille ,ressemblant visiblement à certains humains de la Terre ,n'était pas une chose tout à fait anodine.

«-Ton peuple comme tu dis…il me craint? Comment me connait on? demanda t il.

–Je ne parle pas de toi en particulier ,mais de ton espèce en général. Je ne m'y connait pas trop mais il m'est arrivé d'entendre parler de vous plus d'une fois. On dit qu'un monde , parallèle au nôtre , existe. Que vous êtes très grand ,avec des oreilles bizarres et pas de queue. Peu de personnes comme moi en ont vu des comme toi , mais peu importe. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai atteri ici , et tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi , quitte à retrouver ma vie d'errance….

–Ta vie d'errance….» Makoto se serait cru dans une vraie histoire de science fiction. Il reconsidera alors tout ce qu'il avait imaginé avant:le monde parallèle était maintenant avéré ,et il était certain que d'autres surprises allaient encore l'attendre.

Makoto recut un message de Haruka lui demandant de venir d'urgence chez lui. Intrigué par le «d'urgence» ,si inhabituel chez lui ,il se dit que ce serait l'occasion de lui montrer sa découverte ,peu importe sa réaction. Leurs maisons étant voisines ,le trajet ne fut pas long , mais pas pour le mini Haru ,inconfortablement logé dans les mains du jeune homme. «-Pouah! Il fait chaud là dedans! J'étouffe! lanca t il ,agacé. –Ha ha , désolé ,mais c'est bon ,on est arrivé.» Haruka ouvrit la porte directement ,comme s'il avait attendu son arrivée. Un rapide bonjour ,puis il aggripa fermement la main de son ami pour le mener dans sa chambre. Makoto fut surpris par ce contact. «-Ah! Fais attention enfin! Tu m'écrase!» Haruka se stoppa net. Il se retourna puis le regarda ,les yeux plein d'interrogations. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle ,il savait déjà ce à quoi il pensait et il s'empressa de répondre. «-Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de parler! Je…je n'ai pas la voix aussi aigue!» Il tendit sa main gauche et l'ouvrit ,dévoilant le petit être à Haruka. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence dans la précipitation.

«-Hé hé ,rit il nerveusement ,je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure sur mon lit ,en me levant. Il te ressemble un peu c'est marrant non?» Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de terminer son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte ,invita Makoto à s'asseoir sur son lit et prit quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce ,que le jeune homme ne put distinguer de loin. Enfin ,il s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

«-Regarde ,dit il en tendant la main ,moi aussi ,j'ai….

–Ouah! Un autre petit truc!» l'interrompit il en prenant cette nouvelle créature. Cette fois ci ,elle était imperceptiblement plus grande que le mini Haru , avec des cheveux chatains ,des yeux verts et arborant lui aussi des oreilles et une queue de chat. Une ressemblance avec Makoto pouvait sans aucun doue être montrée. C'était tout bonnement incroyable et le jeune homme ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

«-Quand même ,un mini sosie de toi qui débarque chez moi et un mini sosie de moi qui débarque chez toi…. C'est carrément plus du hasard là….

–En effet…» Ils baissèrent tout les deux la tête ,sans dire un mot. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et se sentaient étrangement gênés ,sans en connaitre la raison. Ils oublièrent un instant les deux créatures ,fixant les motifs de la couverture du lit de Haruka ,plongés dans leurs pensées. Le silence fut vite interrompu par le mini Haru ,qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'intervenir. Jusqu'à maintenant caché dans la main de Makoto ,il y sortit précipitemment ,ayant reconnu la voix de l'autre petit homme.

«-Jun! tu étais là!» Il s'écarta violemment de l'emprise de Makoto et fit un bond sur le lit. Le visage visiblement désorienté et affolé ,il s'empressa de courir vers lui ,lui sautant littéralement dessus et le serrant dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rougir devant cette scène. Deux modèles réduits d'eux ,se calinant et se frottant mutuellement –une vraie scène de retrouvailles heureuses- donnaient l'impression qu'eux deux étaient soudainement devenus très proches. *Peut être une projection de notre avenir….* pensa Makoto ,souriant et plein d'espoir.

«-Ha ha ,ils sont mignons ,n'est ce pas Haru? dit il avec insouciance.

–Oui ,bon arrêtez maintenant et dis moi plutôt…Jun…est ce bien lui que tu cherchais?» Il acquiesa pendant que Makoto essayait d'interpréter la réponse brusque de Haruka ainsi que son regard fuyant à son égard.


	2. Chapter 2

«-Jun! Comment j'ai atteri ici? Et comment tu as fait pour me retrouver? Je me suis retrouvé d'un coup dans le lit de l'autre géant ,j'avais chaud et puis je me suis endormi encore d'un coup… et puis il te ressemble un peu non?»

Jun sourit et lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Il s'assit en tailleur. Mini Haru prit place à genoux à ses côtés.

«-Comment nous avons atteri ici ,je ne le sais pas ,mais il me semble que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette situation….

-Comment en es tu sur?

-Je peux sentir leurs odeurs… et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pu te retrouver. Je me suis simplement trompé de maison ,puisqu'elles sont côte à côte…

-Ton flair n'est donc pas si developpé que ça ,souria t-il d'un air mutin ,mais bon ,tu es là et c'est le principal…»

Makoto et Haruka les regardaient se parler entre eux ,complices. Ils prirent ensuite un peu de distance avec eux ,s'étant mis d'accord par un regard de les laisser un peu seuls ,pour se retouver. S'apprétant à sortir de la pièce ,Makoto prit Haruka et lui demanda à l'oreille:

«-Pour les garder ,je pense qu'on devrait les laisser chez toi… Avec mon frère et ma sœur dans les parages ,ce sera dur de garder le secret. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Je comprends. Mais tu viendras quand même t'en occuper avec moi de temps en temps ,ok?

-Ben évidemment! s'exclama t-il ,comme si c'était une évidence. On fera comme si c'était nos enfants!»

Face à la franchise et au sourire de Makoto ,il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Avant de sortir de la chambre ,il veilla quand même à fermer les fenêtres ,afin qu'ils ne disparaissent pas et qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience. Car Haruka pensait toujours au pire.

«-Tu veux manger un bout tant qu'on y'est?

-Ah oui ,merci! Ca nous fera penser à autre chose ,pas vrai?

-C'est vrai….»

Mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient être bien vite ramenés à la réalité. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indifférent à ce qui leur arrivait. Savoir comment faire pour qu'ils rentrenet chez eux ,en savoir plus sur leurs origines… ce n'était pas quelque chose qui les embêtait ,mais c'était tout de même inhabituel.

Pendant environ une demi heure ,ils discutèrent la conscience tranquille ,même si au fond ,ils commencaient à s'inquiéter pour les deux petites créatures à l'étage.

«-On devrait monter voir ce qu'ils font ,non?

-Je suis d'accord ,allons y.»

Haruka et Makoto se levèrent en cœur et montèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Leur surprise fut grande quand ils ouvrirent la porte. De loin ,on ne voyait pas grand-chose mais le gémissements poussés par Jun ne présageait rien de bon. Makoto s'approcha ,suivit avec réticence par son ami ,et vit tout bonnement et tout simplement le mini Haru faire une fellation à Jun. Ce dernier ,complêtement ailleurs ,ne se rendit même pas compte de leur présence. Il haletait et ne cessait de prononcer le nom de sa source de bien être. Il surent ainsi qu'il s'appelait Nanao. Makoto plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche ,rouge de gêne ,et ne sut comment les interrompre. Il resta sans voix ,ainsi que Haruka ,jusqu'à ce que le substitut de ce dernier réagisse.

«-Ah! Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux?!

-On…on…on… bafouilla Makoto.

-On venait voir où vous en étiez….» répondit il ,en essayant de garder son calme.

A ce moment ,Jun se libéra dans un râle très peu contenu ,puis se rendit enfin compte de leur présence. Haruka sentit son cœur s'accélerer. Voir cette substance blanche jaillir ,ainsi qu'entendre ce long gémissement ne le laissait pas indifférent ,surtout venant d'un petit être ressemblant fortement à Makoto. *Si Makoto venait ,il serait donc comme ça…?* pensa t-il ,un peu honteusement. Il avait envisageait plus d'une fois la chose mais la voir de façon «concrète» le gênait beaucoup,qui plus est en présence de son ami. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de se soucier de quoi il avait l'air quand il avait un orgasme -c'était juste un peu honteux - mais plutôt de comment Haruka réagirait. Serait il dégouté? N'oserait il plus le regarder en face après ça? Son visage encore caché par ses mains ,il zieuta discrètement son ami du coin de l'oeil,pour voir sa réaction. Il affichait une expression inhabituelle (venant de lui en tout cas) et avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Ce qui surpris Makoto ,habitué à le voir inflexible . Cela ne le rassura pas de le voir aussi désorienté que lui.

«-Haru...dis quelque chose s'il te plait...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise... ils font ce qu'il veulent ,après tout,ça les regardent...

-Quoi?» Il tourna ensuite talons d'un air agacé. Le pas hésitant ,il s'arrêta net devant la porte de la chambre ,avant d'ajouter:

«-Mais si vous voulez faire des trucs comme ça ,ne le faites plus JAMAIS sur mon lit! Je n'ai pas envie que vous le salissiez!» Makoto eut un rictus nerveux à l'entente de ses paroles. Son ton était si décidé et dénonciateur qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait l'encourager ou rire. Le voir comme ça était en effet rare et avait quelque chose d'amusant,de mignon..

Jun tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'excusa de son impolitesse ,de sa vulgarité et d'un tas de choses qui n'eurent bientôt plus aucun rapport avec ce qui s'était passé, et ce ,pendant un bon moment. Il commença à expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés là,mais se fit vite arrêter par Nanao.

«-Inutile de raconter notre vie non plus! C'est déjà assez chiant qu'on se soit fait surprendre,alors on va pas commencer à parler pour rien dire!

-Mais comprends les un peu ,enfin...

-Ouais...c'est clair qu'ils ont l'air de toujours pas l'avoir fait entre eux ces deux là alors ça les gène de voir leurs «substituts»le faire sous leurs yeux...Je me trompe?» dit il avec un sourire moqueur. Haruka commençait à en avoir assez de tant de condescendance de la part d'un être aussi petit et inférieur à lui. Il n'était cependant pas du genre à s'emporter pour si peu.

«-Bon...Ce qui est fait est fait,pas vrai Haru? Ils se sont excusés et c'est déjà bien non?»

Makoto avait toujours les paroles pour le calmer,aussi simples soient elles. Mais parfois,cela ne suffisait pas. Haruka préféra sortir de la pièce. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression de colère mais son ami pouvait sentir son indignation. Il faut dire que les paroles de Nanao ne lui avaient pas vraiment plu à lui aussi,alors il pouvait le comprendre. Il décida de le suivre. Mine de rien,Haruka avait filé comme une flèche et se trouvait déjà dans la salle à manger. Le coude appuyé sur la table,il avait l'air ailleurs. Son regard était vide et son visage ne trahissait une fois de plus aucune émotion superflue. Makoto s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant un moment.

Exceptionnellement,ce fut Haru qui engagea la conversation.

"-Par rapport à ce que Nanao a dit..."

Mais il fut vite interrompu.

"-Ah! Tu penses encore à ça? C'est complètement idiot,tu le connais...enfin... il a l'air un peu provocateur et tout..."

Makoto n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il disait non plus. Il essayait de paraître le moins troublé possible pour que Haruka oublie tout ça au plus vite. Mais au fond de lui,ça le travaillait tout autant puisque,sans le savoir,Nanao avait touché une corde sensible. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui pendant toutes ces années? Toutes ces occasions manquées où il se haissait de n'avoir même pas pu lui dire quelque chose de concret. Il en avait donné des allusions,mais il n'était pas sur que Haruka y avait été perceptif. Du moment qu'il pouvait être avec lui,c'était déjà bien.

"-Je sais très bien que ça te perturbe autant que moi."

Haruka avait su lire en lui et savait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. En même temps,ce n'était pas très compliqué. Il avait l'air tellement hésitant et paniqué...

"-Je veux dire... pour éviter toutes sortes de conflits ou de malentendus...

-Et bien?"

Makoto appréhendait la suite. Il s'attendait à une phrase choc et vu l'expression de son ami,il ne savait pas si elle allait lui plaire ou non. D'un air décidé,Haruka leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

"-Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas vraiment ensemble?"

Sortir avec Haruka. C'était quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé. Quelque chose qu'il croyait impossible. Et maintenant que lui même lui l'avait proposé,il n'y croyait pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et si c'était juste une blague? Il aurait l'air fin s'il répondait oui. Mais venant de son meilleur ami,ce serait étonnant. Voilà pourquoi il resta abasourdi pendant un sacré moment.

Haruka fut malgré tout patient et attendit que Makoto se remette de ses émotions,même si au fond,ça commençait à l'agacer.

"-Ca y'est? Tu ne dis plus rien?..."

Il baissa finalement le regard,désespéré de n'entendre aucune réponse de sa part. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était fait rejeté,mais l'absence totale de réaction de son ami le rendait triste. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Si ces deux garçons savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre,tout serait tellement plus facile.

Haruka voulait faire bouger les choses. Il s'approcha de Makoto. Ce dernier baissa vivement la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il soupira.

"Qu'est ce qu'il peut être énervant quand il fait sa timoré..." pensa t-il.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers lui et leva son regard vers le visage de son ami.

"Ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant..." murmura t-il tout en réduisant la distance entre leurs lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ne faisons plus semblant."

Par cette phrase,Haruka avait tout dit. Inutile de tergiverser,plus besoin de se cacher,il fallait,il était même nécessaire de savourer cet amour resté si longtemps secret. De l'enfance jusqu'à maintenant,ils en avaient usé des allusions et des sous-entendus. Mais jamais rien de concret. Un blocage mystérieux les empêchaient toujours de tout se dire. Et à présent,tout était magique pour eux.

Leur baiser était fluide,il allait de soi. Ils ne faisaient attention à rien d'autre et savouraient cet instant. Les bouches collées l'une à l'autre,elle se tordaient sensuellement au fur et à mesure que l'excitation montait. Makoto introduisit alors sa langue,arrachant des gémissements étouffés peu contenus à Haruka.

Mais il fallait qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles. Dans un dernier bruit de succion,leurs langues et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Sans un mot,Haruka se laissa tomber délicatement sur Makoto. Blotti contre lui,il avait la respiration encore saccadée et les joues rougies.

Il se serra encore plus contre lui,sentant son bas-ventre palpiter. Il voulait voir comment il se sentirait si Makoto le touchait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Dans l'excitation,ils avaient oublié les deux créatures à l'étage. Etaient elles encore en train de copuler impudiquement ou attendaient elles le retour des deux jeunes hommes?

Haruka leva la tête. Les prunelles bleues azuré du garçon firent battre le cœur de Makoto encore plus fort. En le voyant les yeux vers lui,avec un visage si pur et si parfait,il souhaita que lui seul puisse le voir ainsi. Mais comment pouvaient ils se regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Sûrement dans un état second , Makoto fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Haruka. Elle descendait doucement vers sa nuque , où ses doigts frôlaient maintenant délicatement sa peau sensible. C'était entreprenant et inhabituel de sa part. Haruka en eut des frissons. Il ferma ses paupières et décida de profiter un peu de ses douces caresses. Soudainement , il repensa à Jun et Nanao , mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il voulait les oublier , juste pendant un instant.

Makoto continuait de le caresser du bout des doigts , ayant déjà enlevé le premier bouton de sa chemise. Le haut du torse de Haruka partiellement découvert , il rougit furieusement et déglutit. Il avait reprit ses esprits et se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver jusque là sans être gêné. Il se félicita cependant d'avoir franchi un cap avec lui. Hésitant , il dit:

" - Haru... Qu'est ce que... je dois faire maintenant?

- ...Ne me pose pas cette question , moi même je ne sais pas si on devrait aller plus loin...

- Mais... tu en as envie ou pas? Moi j'en ai très envie alors...

- Dans ce cas , continue de me déshabiller... "

Makoto le regarda , complètement déboussolé. Il n'avait en effet répondu à sa question qu'à moitié. Souhaitait-il continuer ou voulait-il se cantonner à un baiser et à quelques caresses furtives? Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il l'aurait certainement repoussé s'il ne voulait pas. Mais Haruka était tellement difficile à comprendre... Mais ce qu'il savait , c'est qu'il était assez impatient et qu'à force de tergiverser et de réfléchir , son excitation allait peut être retomber.

La paume de sa main posée derrière sa tête , il le fit s'allonger. Haruka plongea ses yeux dans les siens , le regardant intensément. Makoto maintenait ce regard. Il était décidé. Il enleva tout les boutons de sa chemise , dévoilant ainsi encore plus le corps du beau nageur. Il le regarda de haut en bas. Tout était absolument magnifique à contempler. Les lignes de ses muscles fins , sa peau lumineuse , ses tétons rougis qui contrastaient avec cette blancheur. Et c'est à cet endroit que Makoto se dirigea en premier , comme instinctivement. Depuis toujours , il avait eu envie de les toucher. Cette zone érogène de son corps constituait en effet pour lui un grand fantasme.

Il posa ses deux index sur chacun de ses tétons et commença à les ballotter de haut en bas. Haruka se cambra légèrement à ce contact. Makoto enchaîna et accéléra le mouvement , titillant et pinçant énergiquement les boutons de chairs. Il souhaitait voir toutes ses réactions à chaque fois qu'il le touchait à un endroit précis.

Au fur et à mesure que l'excitation augmentait , il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait. Brûlant de l'intérieur -_ il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne commençait pas à un peu trop s'enflammer comparé à Haruka qui était en dessous_ - il en suça un avidement à pleine bouche , comme s'il tétait un biberon. Ses lèvres entourant toujours le mamelon , il fit sortir sa langue pour y lécher l'extrémité. Ça devenait de plus en plus indécent et Haruka ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il entendait les halètements étouffés de Makoto sur son torse , il sentait lui-même ses tétons durcir de plus en plus. Il trouvait ça terriblement bon. Il laissait échapper de longs gémissements de sa bouche grande ouverte , ne faisant plus attention à si on l'entendait ou pas.

Il agrippa ses cheveux inconsciemment , souhaitant au fond de lui que Makoto mette plus d'ardeur à la tache. Celui ci compris le message mais décida de changer d'endroit. Croyant bien faire , et surtout , croyant faire plaisir à Haruka , il fit glisser sa main tout le long de son ventre et ce , jusqu'à son entrejambe. La douce volupté sur sa peau le fit frémir de plaisir mais le contact sur son érection le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et retira d'un coup la tête de son assaillant , encore affairé à lui léchouiller le torse.

" - Makoto! "

Il stoppa tout mouvement. Il était toujours enclin à satisfaire Haruka et il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'accommoder , et le son de sa voix lui avait indiqué que son geste paraissait peut être déplacé. Blessé mais compréhensif , il demanda:

" - Je... n'aurais pas du?

Le jeune nageur aux yeux bleus détourna le regard.

- Ce n'est pas ça..."

Il se redressa puis se leva.

"- Haru! "

Makoto lui agrippa le bras. Comment pouvait il partir après ça? D'accord , il n'était pas vraiment du genre à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait , mais pourquoi ne disait il rien? Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Certes , il paraissait gêné , mais pourquoi à un moment si crucial voulait-il arrêter? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Depuis le temps , il pensait être le plus apte à savoir ce que pensait Haruka mais cet instant remis tout en question.

Pourtant , son problème était très simple.

Il baissa les yeux vers son ami et eut un pincement au cœur. Le voir déboussolé ainsi lui faisait de la peine. Il le comprenait parfaitement et regrettait déjà de l'avoir repoussé comme ça , mais sur le coup , il n'avait pas trop réfléchi et avait plus écouté son instinct.

Mais il ne connaissait pas ce côté si impulsif de Makoto. Les caresses et les taquineries sur son torse lui avaient plu , ça avait été très excitant , mais le jeune homme allait un peu trop vite à son goût. Au début , la perspective de se faire toucher par lui l'émoustillait , mais vivre ça de façon concrète lui faisait peur. C'était assez contradictoire avec ses pensées et Haruka en eut conscience. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi peureux pour une chose qu'il avait imaginé plus d'une fois. D'un côté , il pensait qu'il avait eu raison de le repousser mais d'un autre côté , il se sentait coupable.

* * *

><p>Rendez vous dans un prochain chapitre! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu (et dans le cas contraire aussi , j'ai besoin d'avis constructifs) SEE YOU SOON!<p> 


End file.
